


This Is Going To Be Good

by betternovembers



Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-23
Updated: 2009-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-05 01:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betternovembers/pseuds/betternovembers





	This Is Going To Be Good

Raj is sort of surprised his cell phone even gets reception out here. Sure, they have the flatscreen hooked up and they're watching the bootleg copy of Star Trek that Howard managed to snag off of some torrent site (and thank god, it has proper aspect ratio and everything). So when he feels his phone vibrate in his pocket, it takes him by surprise enough that he nearly falls out of his folding camping chair thing.

It buzzes like five times in a row, so by the time he manages to get it out of his pocket, Howard and Leonard are looking at him like he's nuts. Whatever. Five new text messages, all from Penny. It looks like they all got delayed because of the crappy signal.

_raj does l have his phone off? have emergency. can u come back tonite?_

raj!!!! y arent u answering me?

ok, txtd u and l like 18 times, wtf is going on. going to hospital with s. not sure who to kill first - him me or leonard.

nvmnd were fine here. s is kinda being sweet right now. will update u guys later but stay there

raj don't tell leonard that i got hurt. s is taking care of me. will tell him when he gets back

By the last text message, Raj's eyebrows are somewhere near his hairline, and he's already trying to think of something to tell the other two to cover for whatever this is with Penny.

"Ju-just Sheldon. He was working late and needed to check on something." Like Sheldon (a) ever needs to check on something and (b) ever needs to check on something with Raj, but it seems to satisfy them both as they've already turned back to the movie. "I'm just going to call him, I'll be right back."

He walks off a fair enough distance he doesn't think he can be overheard and manages to find a spot with a solid bar of signal. He brings up Sheldon's number and presses send, and hopes for a connection. He just wants to make sure Penny is ok, maybe figure out why she doesn't want Leonard knowing about whatever actually happened. He's not expecting Penny to answer the phone though.

"Raj? Hi Raj! I know you can't probably answer me, so if it's you, just, um, press a button or something?"

He meeps a little in surprise, but presses a couple of numbers just to be safe.

"Hi Raj! Oh. I said that already. Sorry, pain meds! I'm fine though, just a dislocated shoulder. Sheldon got me dressed and to the hospital, so I'm set. I guess you guys don't have much of a signal out there. But I'll see you guys when you get back, alright? I don't want Leonard to worry, so just... don't tell him. Thanks, Raj."

There's a pause.

"One-sided phone conversations are weird. OK, I guess I'm hanging up now. See you tomorrow."

The call disconnects, and Raj is stuck on one thing, and one thing only. Sheldon dressed her?

This is going to be _good_.


End file.
